My Annoying Little Pest
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Noah goes into a restaurant where he meets Max. The little guy wants to make him his newest sidekick and Noah just wants him to leave him alone. Can Noah fix this problem?
Noah was at a fast food place reading a book on one of the tables. He had agreed to meet Emma here. They had been dating since the Ridonculous Race. Now he was waiting bored in this place for her. It was quiet until he heard a sound.

"You there!" An obnoxious voice says, "Get me food at once!"

"Uh okay.." The worker says, "You have to go and order up there."

"Why can't I order from here?!" The voice says, "I demand you let me order or suffer the consciences!"

Noah looked and saw the working arguing with a short guy with purple hair and what appeared to be a lab coat.

"What's this?" Noah asked and went up to them.

"I want my food now minion!" The short guy ordered.

"Sorry sir but you have to order from over there." The worker said and went off. The short guy looked at Noah.

"You there!" The short guy said, "Take my order!"

"I don't work here." Noah says.

"What?!" The short guy asked.

"Yeah I don't work here." Noah says, "I'm just meeting my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" The short guy asked, "I used to have a sidekick that had a crush on me."

Noah looked at the guy and recognized him.

"Oh yeah you're that Max guy from Total Drama aren't you?" Noah asked.

"Yes minion!" Max says, "Now obey your master and get me food."

"I don't work for you.' Noah said.

"But you shall be my new sidekick." Max said.

"Yeah that's going to happen." Noah replied sarcastically

"Enough of this." Max says, "Get me food.'

"Oh boy." Noah says and goes back to his table and reads his book. Max goes to his table and sits across from his. Noah looks at him. "Do you mind?"

"I can not do evil on an empty stomach." Max says

Noah sighs.

"If I by you food will you leave me alone?" Noah asked.

"Buy me food." Max says, "I command it!'

Noah went and ordered the food. He got it and brought it back to the table. Him and the little guy ate it. Soon Emma came.

"Hey Noah." Emma says.

"Oh hey Emma." Noah says.

"You there!" Max says to Emma, "You shall join us!"

Emma looked at Noah.

"Um what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Noah says.

"Sidekick!" Max says, "Is this your girlfriend?!"

"Yes she's my girlfriend." Noah says.

"You wanna go to my apartment?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Noah said and got up.

The two went out. Max followed them.

"Wait for me!" Max says.

* * *

Noah, Emma, and Max entered the apartment. Noah and Emma annoyed because Max talked the whole ride.

"Hey guys." Kitty says coming up to them.

"Hey Kit." Emma says.

Owen comes out.

"Hey guys!" Owen says, "It's time to hang out!"

Kitty notices Max.

"Oh hey." Kitty says, "It's that Max guy from Pakithew Island!"

"Yes I am." Max says, "And I am evil!"

Max laughs as Noah rolls his eyes.

"Oh is he a new friend Noah?" Owen asked excitedly.

"Actually he..." Noah started.

"Noah is my newest sidekick!" Max says

"Sidekick?" Emma asked, "Oh Noah that's so cute."

Emma laughs at her teasing. Noah groans.

"I have a plan." Max says.

"What's this plan of yours?" Noah asked.

"I plan on becoming the host.' Max says, "Of Total Drama and I can cause pain the the contestants and make millions."

Max laughs and Kitty and Owen get next to him. Kitty takes out her phone.

"Selfie." Kitty says and takes a picture of her and the two.

"Sidekick!" Max yelled at Noah, "Get this bimbo and giant off of me at once."

"Why did you follow me here again?" Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

The five were walking in the front of the mall.

"Sidekick!" Max says, "What are we doing here?! We should be plotting my evil schemes?"

"Yeah because I'm totally gonna discuss your 'evil' plans with you." Noah says sarcastically.

"Take me somewhere else." Max says, "I command it!"

Noah rolled his eyes. Emma laughs.

"Wow Noah your friend is really ...interesting."

"Yeah we know he's a piece of work.' Noah says, "Can we just go in?"

The five go in the mall. Max has his arms crossed and just looking around. Noah glares at him and looks to see someone.

"Hey you!" Noah called out.

Dave turned around.

"Oh hey your Noah!" Dave says, "Nice to meet you."

"Your from Pakithew Island right?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Dave says with his arms crossed.

"I need you to take him off my hands." Noah says pointing to Max.

"Max?!" Dave asked, "No way!"

"Look you can handle him." Noah says, "I can't."

"What makes you think I can handle him?" Dave asked.

"Well..." Noah began.

"Look I'm not taking him." Dave said.

"Come on." Noah says, "I'm sure you guys would be best friends."

"Yeah because I totally want to listen to him go in about being evil." Dave says sarcastically.

"Well since you're both from the same season." Noah says, "I'm going to assume he would want you as his sidekick."

"Hey Max!" Dave says, "Noah says he totally loves being your sidekick."

Max heard him and went to them.

"Well of course." Max says, "I am a good master after all."

"Yeah I'm sure." Noah says.

"Sidekick!" Max says, "Stop talking to this germaphobe and lets get going."

"Uh..." Noah says, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Do as I say." Max says.

"Yeah Noah." Dave laughs,"Do as he says."

Noah glares at him.

"Enough of this sidekick.' Max says, "Let's go."

"Hey Max." Noah smirks, "Dave says he wants to join you."

Dave just looks at him.

"Because of what that Sky girl did to him.' Noah continues, "He says he wants to join you and you can take over Total Drama so he can mess with Sky."

"Yes." Max says.

Max turned to Dave.

"You shall be my newest sidekick!" Max says.

"What?!" Dave asked

Dave ran and Max ran after him. Noah smirked.

"Problem solved." Noah says.


End file.
